Un goût de revenez-y
by rescapimarch
Summary: SPOILERS S.6 Il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel, même quand on n'a plus la force d'y croire. Mais une fois qu'on l'aperçoit, encore faut-il accepter d'aller vers elle. Pairing : Violet / Addison (mentions de Violet/Pete, Addison/Jake, Addison/Mark, Addison/Pete ; il n'y a JAMAIS eu de Violet/Capitaine selon cette histoire).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.**

**A/N : Je profite de cette nouvelle fic après une longue absence pour remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, mis des favoris et des follows me concernant depuis ma dernière fanfiction ! **

**Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, publication prévue toutes les deux semaines. Bonne lecture ! **

La journée avait été une succession de moments pénibles qui auraient pu être pires, d'instants fugaces où elle avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir et de longues minutes où elle avait compris qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle avait déjà connu l'enfer.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'équilibre dans ce monde, on ne touchait pas le fond pour tutoyer les sommets ensuite, on essayait juste de se maintenir à la surface, on se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et, parfois, avec de la chance, l'air s'engouffrait avec fraîcheur dans vos poumons et vous sentiez à nouveau la caresse du soleil sur votre visage.

En cet instant, Violet ne pensait pas faire preuve d'une quelconque force, seulement d'automatisme. Elle continuait de respirer même si elle voulait s'arrêter, et son cœur continuait de battre même s'il lui faisait l'impression d'un organe décomposé ayant succombé à de trop nombreuses meurtrissures. Alors ses autres membres suivaient. Elle rangeait, replaçait, nettoyait, jetant au passage un œil à Lucas qui dormait du sommeil du juste sur le canapé d'Addison. Si petit, si fragile et qui avait pourtant traversé la journée sans dommage apparent. Sans avoir compris.

Les ''invités'' étaient partis emportant avec eux leurs conversations insipides sur le_ défunt. _Il ne restait plus que Lucas et elle et des montagnes de restes à emballer, de vaisselle à rincer, de bouteilles à trier. Violet doutait d'ailleurs qu'à l'étage, Jake et Addison sachent qu'elle s'affairait dans leur salon au lieu d'avoir rejoint le sien. Cooper et Charlotte ainsi que Sam et Amelia avaient bien essayé de prolonger leur présence à ses côtés, mais après cette journée, Violet n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille mais ne voulait pas être seule. Elle les voulait tous et aucun d'entre eux. Elle voulait Pete.

Alors, en repoussant leurs propositions et en les regardant partir les uns après les autres, elle avait enfoui son chagrin, sa douleur et sa rage et leur avait gentillement servi un _« Ça va aller ». _Et comme les vrais amis qu'ils étaient, parce qu'ils savaient qu'il était inutile de s'entêter avec elle, ils avaient fait semblant de la croire, de croire que les pertes de contrôle passées, qu'une crise de nerfs et une autre de larmes ne pouvaient laisser présager désormais qu'un long chemin tranquille dans _le deuil_.

Encore un mot qui n'était pas porteur de sens. Exactement comme Pete était _mort. _Des mots fades qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion quand ils auraient dû les faire voler en éclats, qui ne cernaient en rien la dureté de la réalité quand ils auraient dû faire ressentir les secousses de son implosion.

Non, ce n'étaient que des indications. Elle était _veuve_ car son mari était _le défunt_. Elle était _en deuil _carPete était _mort. _

Une immense lassitude s'abattit soudain sur Violet comme si ce n'étaient plus des poussières de Pete qui avaient rejoint la mer mais son corps à elle tout entier qui avait été emporté par les vagues, chahuté par les remous, envoyé en avant puis brutalement tiré en arrière.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'arrêta.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée ? »

Jake, debout à mi-chemin dans l'escalier, une main dans la poche, une autre sur la rambarde, arborant sans qu'elle sache pourquoi les traits défaits de celui qui a échoué. Mais comme elle le pensait, il ne la savait pas encore dans la maison. Elle emporta à la cuisine ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, sans le regarder d'avantage, et s'apprêtait à demander des nouvelles d'Addison quand il lui en donna :

« Addison aussi… » commença t-il et elle se demanda ce qu'il allait ajouter. Addison aussi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier le ''aussi'' ? C'était un homme qui savait choisir ses mots et se taire quand il le fallait, elle était à peu près sûre que dans ce domaine il ne faisait jamais d'erreurs. Et elle eut raison.

« Addison aussi…ne veut pas qu'on l'aide », continua t-il. Elle le regarda à nouveau. La main sur la rambarde tapotait distraitement le bois tandis qu'il s'était immobilisé sur les marches, il ne semblait finalement pas surpris de la voir là.

Une sorte de compréhension implicite passa entre eux.

Elle déposa les ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle, s'essuya les mains et prit la direction des escaliers, il rejoignit le salon, empila les assiettes et se mit au travail en surveillant Lucas.

Pendant cet échange de position, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés et, des mois plus tard quand elle y repenserait, Violet se dirait qu'il était étrange que l'ironie du sort n'ait pas fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Parce que d'une certaine manière, c'était là que tout avait commencé.

* * *

De la porte de la chambre, Violet pouvait voir les épaules d'Addison se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Trop régulier.

Elle savait d'autant mieux reconnaître une tentative de ne pas laisser les sanglots s'emparer de tout son corps qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter elle-même ces derniers jours. Mais elle n'avait pas cette grâce qu'Addison possédait naturellement même en proie au desespoir.

Allongée sur le lit, dans les vêtements traditionnels que Pete avait insisté pour qu'ils portent tous et avec à peine quelques mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure élaborée, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été simplement posée là avec précaution.

N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas pu soupçonner ce qui ne se voyait pas d'ici : une main étroitement refermée sur un mouchoir, l'autre serrant furieusement les draps, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le regard vide, perdu dans la nuit noire au-delà de la baie entrouverte et les pensées plus loin encore dans des souvenirs de Mark. Ceux où il l'avait faite rire, ceux où il l'avait faite enrager, et ceux où il l'avait aimée – de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais Violet savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, la boucle, continuant de défiler, passerait à celui où on l'avait appelée la première fois : accident, la deuxième : attente, la suivante : encore, et la dernière : « _Ça y est ». _

Et les pleurs la secoueraient avec la violence de la première fois.

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit doucement sur le bord. Pourquoi faisait-elle exactement la même chose que les autres, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Toute cette lenteur dans les gestes et cette attitude en retrait dans un souci de préserver ceux qui venaient de voir leur monde s'écrouler, comme si quelque chose pouvait les achever. Non, rien ne le pouvait. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne restait rien à achever. Tout avait déjà été détruit, piétiné, balayé, emporté.

Addison se retourna et leva les yeux vers elle, l'emprise de ses doigts autour du piètre morceau de papier se relâcha et les draps furent oubliés comme s'ils ne semblaient plus la seule prise qui la retenait sur Terre. Toujours avec cette grâce inimitable dans ses mouvements. Une beauté déchirante et Violet lui accorda son premier vrai sourire depuis des jours. Timide, triste, mais authentique. Celui qui disait que la douleur même partagée ne s'amenuisait pas mais qu'elle savait ce qu'elle traversait et que ça faisait un bien fou de pleurer même si elle avait presque hurlé quand Addison avait commencé.

La boucle semblait rompue car Violet remarqua qu'Addison respirait à nouveau normalement. Celle-ci, toujours allongée, les yeux perdus cette fois dans ceux de Violet à la recherche de quelque chose que cette dernière ne comprenait pas encore, déglutit toutefois avec difficulté et prononça d'une voix tout juste audible :

« Je suis désolée.»

Violet ne saisissait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, aussi réajusta t-elle sa position sur le lit de façon à mieux voir Addison, « Je ne... » commença t-elle mais Addison recommença sans attendre, d'une voix plus posée :

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché le souhait de Pete. » Une larme s'échappa et s'écrasa sur le lit.

« Addison ! » s'étonna Violet, saisissant à présent qu'elle recherchait le pardon. Elle se pencha aussitôt et posa sa main sur la joue mouillée, Addison ferma les yeux au contact, ne pouvant supporter d'avoir - pensait-elle – failli auprès de Pete qui n'était plus là mais qui avait fait un unique et dernier vœu, et auprès de Violet, pour qui elle aurait donné n'importe quoi afin de la sauver encore une fois du désastre auquel elle devait à nouveau survivre.

« Hé », la voix de Violet était douce et sans aucun ressentiment, incitant Addison à rouvrir les yeux. « Tu sais ce que Pete aurait dit.»

Violet haussa les sourcils, regardant Addison avec une complicité empreinte de tristesse et lui laissa le temps de se remémorer ces paroles auxquelles ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouvaient de sens à l'époque puis reprit :

« C'est comme ça et c'est tout. »

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Addison et elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'effondrer complètement, réfugiant son visage dans la main de Violet.

Ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis le départ des autres, ce qui n'avait pas été évacué avec le karaoké et l'épisode pathétique de la baignoire menaçait de surgir, s'annonçant par brèves secousses au plus profond d'elle-même mais c'est autre chose qui fit prendre à Violet une bouffée d'air qui se bloqua quelque part sous l'effet de la réalisation.

Addison avait véritablement aimé Pete et même désormais avec un autre homme, cette journée et la mort en elle-même de Pete avait dû et devait continuer de peser terriblement lourd sur elle et voilà qu'on l'appelait précisément pour lui dire qu'une autre personne chère, une personne similaire à Pete en un sens, venait de lui être arrachée également.

Violet s'allongea alors auprès d'elle, retirant sa main pour passer le bras autour des épaules d'Addison, le murmure des sanglots étouffés se mêlant aussitôt au souffle chaud de celle-ci dans son cou.

Non, une douleur partagée n'était pas moins lourde à porter et non les épreuves similaires ne rendaient pas le fait de les affronter plus facile mais, pendant une seconde, Violet crut sentir la brise du soir lui caresser le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. **

**A/N : Chapitre 2/8. Bonne lecture ! **

La réunion du jeudi matin était en principe une de celles qu'ils préféraient pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle précédait celle du vendredi. Le fameux ''Enfin c'est vendredi'', bien qu'ils adorent leurs métiers et leurs collègues. Mais aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis la mort de Pete, son absence pesait sur les discussions. Tout le monde évitait de regarder en direction de la chaise inoccupée ou se surprenait à la fixer sans rien entendre de ce qui se disait sur le moment. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, celle de rejoindre leur bureau respectif, en passant avec autant de détachement possible devant celui qui resterait vide, d'être pris dans les enchaînements de rendez-vous, les patients à caler en dernière minute, avec un saut éventuel à l'hôpital pour une urgence. La routine. _La vie continue_ disait-on. Sans lui.

« Je dois partir », coupa tout à coup Addison. La présentation du cas d'un patient dont s'occupaient Sheldon et Sam s'arrêta tandis que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« Une urgence ? » demanda Jake. Il n'avait pas entendu son téléphone alors qu'ils étaient pourtant assis côte à côte.

Charlotte vérifia le sien au cas où cela la concernerait aussi, Cooper lui adressa un regard interrogateur, Sheldon la bouche encore ouverte ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait finir sa phrase, Sam ne dit rien et Amelia non plus. Une absence de commentaires (couper les longues présentations qui ne l'intéressaient pas directement avait une nette tendance à provoquer chez elle des remarques sarcastiques) qui surprit tout le monde car c'est elle qu'on regarda en second. Addison aussi la regardait, mais d'une manière différente. Elle ne s'était pas encore expliquée et pourtant elle savait qu'Amelia savait. Sam, lui, devait s'en douter et si elle avait regardé Violet, elle aurait pu voir qu'elle aussi avait compris.

« Non, indiqua Addison, à Seattle ».

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Puis Sam hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement et Charlotte, toujours professionnelle, prit le relais.

« Très bien, le docteur Ferguson assurera les urgences ». Aussitôt suivit par Jake qui ne cessait de lui montrer son soutien bien qu'elle ait du mal à le laisser faire. « Je prendrai en charge tes patientes ». Et cela sembla le signal de départ. Aussitôt tout le monde s'agita, quitta la salle, Charlotte appelant le remplaçant et Jake se hâtant d'aller consulter les horaires qu'il avait encore de disponibles.

Addison resta assise à la table, fixant la place vacante laissée par Amelia. Personne ne lui avait demandé quand elle avait l'intention de partir, tout le monde avait supposé que ce serait la semaine suivante.

Mais ce serait dès le lendemain soir.

Comment ses collègues auraient-ils pu s'en douter ? Elle ne s'était pas rendue aux funérailles alors pourquoi songeraient-ils qu'elle allait se précipiter cette fois ? La mort de Mark n'avait pas eu le même impact sur le cabinet que celle de Pete, après tout il n'était véritablement l'ami que de trois d'entre eux. Pour les autres, il était ''l'autre'' justement. Une perte à laquelle vous compatissiez parce qu'elle affectait un proche mais qui permettait justement de prendre du recul par rapport à la mort parce que vous aussi vous veniez d'être touchée de plein fouet par la perte d'un être cher.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Il fallait à présent aller leur dire que certains remplacements étaient inutiles puisqu'elle ne serait absente que ce week-end, discuter avec Amelia et Sam et, bien sûr, avec Jake même si cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si plusieurs livres étaient ouverts face à elle et qu'elle ne pouvait leur accorder de l'attention à tous en même temps, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se pencher sur une page en sachant que les autres étaient devant elle, comme en attente. Jake était cette page. Et Mark était un livre qu'elle devait fermer.

Si elle voulait surmonter son dé…part, elle devait lui rendre une dernière visite, lui dire adieu en face. Pour autant qu'adresser des pensées à une tombe corresponde à cette idée.

* * *

Parler à Jake avait été moins pénible que prévu finalement et Addison était soulagée qu'il ait compris qu'elle veuille se rendre à Seattle sans lui. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Amelia quand Sam vint à sa rencontre.

« Ecoute, même pour un week-end… Je trouve que ce serait bizarre… que je vienne. Toi, Jake, moi… ça ne me semble pas une bonne idée. Mais je… Je suis content que l'un d'entre nous fasse le déplacement. On était ses amis, on aurait dû tous le faire au moment de… au moment de l'enterrement ».

Addison flancha imperceptiblement sous l'effet du mot, il la poussait à s'imaginer la scène en détails, rendant la réalité encore plus vive – Callie voulant paraître forte, Derek le visage sans expression, Richard tentant de toujours faire figure de patriarche protecteur, Bailey fidèle à elle-même et droite comme un I, un hommage alternant le sérieux de ses mérites en tant que chirurgien et un humour discret qui ne ressemblait pas à l'homme sans gêne que Mark était, un cercueil qu'on descendait lentement, une première poignée de terre jetée, par qui ?...

« Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Sam devant la pâleur soudaine d'Addison.

- Oui… Oui, c'est juste… excuse-moi, je... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne pouvant évoquer avec lui ce qu'elle avait en tête, après tout il avait été clair lors de la fête donnée pour Pete. Elle reprit un peu de contenance et indiqua :

« Hum, Jake ne viendra pas mais j'emmène Henry évidemment.

- Oh… ». Surpris, Sam sembla analyser rapidement la situation. « Et Amelia ?

- J'allais justement lui parler.

-Ah, bien. »

Leurs échanges étaient peut-être condamnés à être toujours aussi étranges mais Addison ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient revenir à la normale. Elle venait de perdre deux des personnes qui avaient le plus compté dans sa vie en l'espace de quelques jours, plus rien n'était normal.

* * *

Chacun était plongé dans son travail, Violet y compris, choisissant de se rendre dans la cuisine quand ils étaient sûrs de ne pas tous s'y retrouver en même temps. Parce que ce n'était plus possible : il manquerait toujours quelqu'un désormais.

À travers les stores de son bureau, elle avait pu apercevoir les allées et venues d'Addison au cours de la matinée. Elle l'avait vue ressortir de celui de Charlotte assurée, de celui de Jake un peu moins, et de celui d'Amelia… Découragée ? Abattue ? Aucune certitude. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à cerner les autres depuis la mort de Pete. Mais, abattue et découragée, elle l'était elle-même, aussi commençait-elle à se demander si elle ne projetait pas sur Addison toutes ses propres émotions. Addison s'en sortait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Et malgré ce qu'elles vivaient de commun, elles devaient faire leur chemin chacune de leur côté.

Avant même qu'Addison ne passe la voir, elle avait appris de toutes les conversations privées qui s'étaient tenues ici et là à OceanSide ce jour-là – parce que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, que le départ pour Seattle était prévu contre toute attente le lendemain soir et que ni Sam ni Amelia ne s'y rendrait. Pour Sam, elle comprenait. Pour Jake, cela pouvait se justifier. Mais pour Amelia, l'histoire était plus confuse et les conversations privées même en faisant le tour du cabinet n'apportaient pas toujours les réponses.

Mais peu importait, après tout cela ne la concernait pas. Et si elle avait souhaité épauler véritablement Addison - après tout elle avait réussi précédemment là où Jake s'était retrouvée face à un silence obstiné, elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans ces circonstances sinon lui assurer que sa démarche ne pouvait être que bénéfique dans le processus de deuil.

Voilà. La psychothérapeute avait parlé.

Elle avait utilisé ces mêmes mots froids et sans résonnance pour décrire la situation de celle qui était une amie proche, une situation qu'elle affrontait également et alors qu'elle éprouvait une aversion de plus en plus grande pour tout ce qui tentait de rationnaliser cette épreuve_. _

Oh elle l'avait fait par le passé. Comme après Katie. Appliquer ses connaissances et son expérience à ce qu'elle vivait elle-même. Elle se revoyait dans le salon, leur salon, au début – enfin le premier, de leur histoire, expliquer à Pete tout ce qu'elle traversait. Enumérer des symptômes et des diagnostiques, annoncer leur évolution. Et puis plus tard, quand elle était revenue pour la garde de Lucas. Mais Pete n'avait jamais compris.

Dans ces instants, il ne voulait pas la thérapeute, il voulait la femme qu'il aimait.

Alors peut-être, malgré ce qu'elle s'était dit plus tôt, que le chemin d'Addison et le sien étaient à la fois semblables mais différents, malgré l'étau qui semblait retenir son cœur en otage et resserrait un peu plus son étreinte chaque jour qui s'écoulait depuis la mort de Pete dans une image parfaite de la torture, peut-être malgré tout cela pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour Addison.

C'est pourquoi en fin d'après-midi, quand elle parla à Addison devant la totalité de ses collègues dans la cuisine du cabinet - une présence sans doute dû au manque de vigilance consécutif à la fatigue d'une fin de journée, elle fut la seule à ne pas être surprise par ses propres paroles.

« Je voudrais t'accompagner ».

Les voyages réparateurs, elle connaissait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. **

**A/N : Bonne lecture ! **

Deux valises pour elle et une pour Henry… Non, deux pour Henry et une pour elle plus le bagage à main… Est-ce qu'une pour chacun d'entre d'eux suffirait ? Addison s'affairait entre son armoire, celle d'Henry et le lit, étalant tout ce qui était indispensable, pouvait être utile, pouvait être racheté à Seattle en cas de nécessité mais qu'il était préférable d'avoir sous la main puisqu'elle le possédait déjà, paraissait complètement ridicule à transporter… à moins que ? La vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais voyagé avec un bébé et que l'organisation d'une telle entreprise aurait bien nécessité le week-end entier c'est-à-dire qu'elle parte la semaine suivante et non dans quelques heures.

Comme beaucoup de gestes, d'attitudes et de paroles ces derniers temps tout était prompt à faire refluer des souvenirs à la surface de sa mémoire, avec la netteté d'une photo fraîchement développée et le goût amer d'un instant de bonheur qui avait été capturé mais appartenait déjà au passé. Son agitation lui rappelait celle où Lucas était malade, elle se revoyait débordée, ne sachant que faire face à une situation qu'elle pensait maîtriser …

Lucas. Pete. Elle. Et beaucoup plus loin Violet. On aurait dit que c'était hier.

Lucas. Violet. Elle. Et Pete si loin qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. C'était aujourd'hui.

Addison voulut s'asseoir un instant mais chassa ces sombres pensées d'un mouvement de tête, retrouvant dans le souvenir de quoi la faire sourire quand à l'époque paradoxalement, comme toujours dans ce genre de souvenirs, cela n'avait été que larmes. Elle avait appelé Cooper à son secours.

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Parce que si un moment présent appelait un souvenir, un souvenir faisait tout aussi souvent surgir un parallèle indésirable avec le présent. En l'occurrence, elle aurait pu appeler Jake à l'aide. Mais elle ne voulait pas.

Dans son esprit, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'échappatoire. Quand ce n'était pas Mark, c'était Pete, et quand elle revenait à la réalité c'était Jake. Dont elle ne savait absolument pas que faire pour l'instant.

Il était attentionné et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était compréhensif et elle lui en voulait. Il se mettait en retrait et elle aurait voulu qu'il aille plus loin encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

De nombreux doutes et trois valises enfin bouclées plus tard, elle se fit une promesse. Après le voyage, tout serait différent…

* * *

_« On va faire un petit voyage, _avait dit Violet.

- _On va voir papa ?_ avait répondu Lucas.

- _Non… Non, mon chéri. Viens, regarde sur la carte avec maman, on va aller juste là, c'est Seattle. On va prendre l'avion avec Addison et Henry ! Tu es content ? _avait-elle continué avec autant de joie qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire plaisir malgré la blessure sur laquelle ses paroles venaient d'appuyer.

- _Papa est là-bas ?_ » avait repris Lucas.

Violet l'avait regardé avec un sentiment qu'elle ne savait pas très bien s'il était dirigé vers son fils ou vers elle-même.

_« Non, je suis désolée mon trésor. »_

De la pitié.

« Violet ? »

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées pour voir devant elle le spectacle d'une Addison stressée qui portait un Henry endormi sur une épaule, un énorme sac à main sur l'autre et lui présentait deux cartes magnétiques de sa main libre tout en piétinant sur place.

« Alors, la 211 ou la 212 ? répéta Addison.

- Je ne… La 211, trancha t-elle devant l'épuisement physique et émotionnel d'Addison.

- Très bien, tiens. »

Addison lui tendit sa carte et entreprit d'ouvrir sa porte. « Est-ce que… Quelle heure il est ? On a eu une demi-heure de retard donc… Est-ce que c'est l'heure de dîner ? » Elle essaya de regarder sa montrer en même temps qu'elle glissait la carte dans l'ouverture, le sac sur son épaule menaçant de tomber. « Henry a pris un biberon avant de partir, je ne le réveille pas d'habitude, est-ce que tu crois que je devrais le faire là ? Est-ce que Lucas a déjà dîné lui ? Tu vas le réveiller ? Je ne me souviens plus si….

- Addison ! » coupa Violet avec un sourire parce qu'il était impossible de résister à ses monologues quand elle était dans cet état. « On va déposer nos affaires et ensuite on fera monter de quoi dîner, tu donneras un biberon à Henry quand il se réveilllera et je commanderai quelque chose pour Lucas au cas où il se réveille plus tard et qu'il a faim. » Elle acheva de lui ouvrir la porte, réhaussa le sac et d'une main la poussa doucement à l'intérieur de sa chambre parce qu'elle aussi tenait son fils endormi sur l'autre bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Addison sembla perdue pendant un instant puis soupira et hocha la tête. « Je te retrouve dans quelques minutes », indiqua t-elle. Violet lui sourit à nouveau et s'apprêta à entrer dans sa propre chambre.

« Violet », la rappela Addison en souriant à son tour mais Violet pouvait voir ses yeux briller de larmes contenues.

« Merci, d'être venue. »

Violet haussa une épaule, l'autre étant occupée par Lucas, et sourit tristement pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien même si elles savaient toutes les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand elle eut refermé sa porte, elle s'y adossa un instant et avala péniblement sa salive. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait là et, en entendant Lucas plus tôt, elle avait bien failli renoncer. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pas à Addison.

* * *

Ç'avait été une journée étrange. Mais ne l'étaient-elles pas toutes depuis la mort de Pete ?

Elle avait passé celle-ci à se promener avec Lucas à travers une ville inconnue pendant qu'Addison retrouvait ses amis et anciens collègues du Seattle Grace. Elle était montée en haut de la Space Needle avec son fils pendant qu'Addison était tombée à genoux sur la tombe de Mark accompagnée par Callie. Henry avait été confié à la garde d'Arizona, après tout ses amis d'ici ne l'avaient jamais vu. Violet avait joué les touristes alors qu'Addison prenait pleinement la mesure de ce que la mort de son ami de longue date signifiait.

Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit précédente à se demander quelle attitude adopter. Il était déjà prévu qu'Addison retrouve Callie, sa meilleure amie à Seattle, celle qui avait également entretenu avec Mark une relation qui était presqu'exactement la même qu'Addison si ce n'était que cette dernière l'avait connu plus longtemps et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bébé.

Comment aurait-elle pu trouver sa place là dedans ? Elle ne se voyait pas annoncer _Je n'ai pas connu votre ami mais je viens de perdre mon mari alors j'ai pensé que je devais accompagner Addison. _

Elle avait été ridicule. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à Los Angeles.

Est-ce que ç'allait être ainsi désormais ? Allait-elle prendre mauvaise décision après mauvaise décision parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider ? Elle avait toujours tout fait toute seule mais au cours de son mariage, malgré les nombreux hauts et bas, elle s'était habituée aux conseils de Pete même si c'était pour ne pas les suivre.

Elle aurait peut-être dû parler à Sheldon. Mais autant être honnête, elle n'aurait pas écouté ses conseils non plus. Parce que c'était son idée et qu'elle était persuadée d'agir pour le mieux. Cooper, lui, avait été étonné mais l'avait encouragée, comme si elle devait prendre un bon bol d'air frais après une longue maladie qui l'aurait maintenue au lit. Elle avait eu envie de le frapper. Mais elle était injuste, elle le savait, il avait été là pour elle quand elle le lui avait demandé.

Au matin, elle avait opté pour la franchise. Elle avait dit à Addison qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place et qu'elle la retrouverait quand elle regagnerait l'hôtel, lui assurant qu'elle serait là mais que d'autres personnes étaient mieux placées qu'elle pour la journée. Addison avait accepté.

Mais cela n'avait rien enlevé au sentiment d'incongruité que Violet avait ressenti toute la journée, comme si - ou parce que – tout ce qu'elle faisait était totalement déplacé quand on avait une amie qui vivait en même temps un tel déchirement.

Il était plus de huit heures à présent et Lucas lui relatait leurs propres aventures en dessinant tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant la journée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore déborder d'énergie et avait été incapable de le faire dormir.

Mais son babillage avait quelque chose de rassurant, il comblait le silence de la chambre d'hôtel, en personnalisait l'anonymat, semblait alléger sa propre douleur pour Pete et la culpabilité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir envers Addison.

Puis tout à coup son fils repoussa ses feuilles et ses crayons, et comme seul un enfant de cet âge peut le faire, décréta qu'il avait eu une journée fatiguante et qu'il continuerait le lendemain. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Et tout s'arrêta.

Plus de distraction, seulement le gouffre noir qui la happait systématiquement quand elle était seule. Même les couleurs sur les dessins, aussi fort qu'elle essaie de se concentrer, la laissaient insensible. Ou plutôt rendaient encore plus difficile la lutte contre l'envie de pleurer.

Trois coups discrets à la porte lui annoncèrent alors qu'Addison était rentrée.

Sauvée.

Elle se demandait à présent laquelle d'entre elle avait le plus besoin de l'autre.

* * *

Le temps n'avait aucune importance. Peut-être était-il minuit à présent et alors ? La respiration, comme un ronronnement agréable, des deux petits dans le berceau, les lumières tamisées pour ne pas les déranger, Addison allongée à ses côtés, silencieuse depuis son arrivée mais sur le point de se livrer, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette scène.

« C'était une journée étrange », furent les premiers mots d'Addison.

Violet sourit, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible quelques heures plus tôt.

« J'imagine assez, oui, répondit-elle doucement.

- Comment est-ce qu'on nettoie des tâches d'herbe sur un collant ? » poursuivit Addison sur le ton de la conversation. Violet ne fut pas vraiment étonnée, Addison avait une manière bien particulière d'en venir aux faits personnels.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais le pressing doit sûrement avoir une petite idée ». Surtout ne pas la presser, laisser venir, et peut-être la faire rire. Mais la pointe d'humour sembla passer inaperçue.

« Je suis tombée… » Addison et elle fixaient le plafond depuis qu'elles s'étaient installées et en l'entendant Violet se tourna vers elle, pas vraiment surprise mais tout de même un peu inquiète.

« Enfin pas vraiment… continua Addison. C'est moi, je… je me suis laissée tomber… sur la tombe de Mark. » Les cinq derniers mots furent prononcés dans un murmure. Violet n'imaginait pas Addison perdre contenance en public, jamais, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle posa une main sur son bras en signe de soutien.

La peau d'Addison était douce. Les événements n'avaient aucune prise sur son physique.

Parfois Violet se disait que le contraire aurait été salutaire. Elle en tous cas, aurait voulu une marque de ce qu'elle vivait avec la mort de Pete et cette marque à elle toute seule aurait porté tout ce qu'elle était obligée de garder au fond d'elle.

Une cicatrice. Elle en connaissait pourtant un rayon dans ce domaine et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ainsi que ça marchait.

« Je suis restée comme ça, je ne sais pas, une heure peut-être ? Quand j'ai voulu me relever, Callie a dû me soutenir parce que mes jambes étaient trop engourdies pour me porter ». Et elle laissa échapper un petit rire, comme si cela avait été une situation particulièrement cocasse.

Le rire s'éteint peu à peu, le silence s'installa à nouveau.

« Moi aussi j'ai voulu me laisser tomber », indiqua finalement Violet.

Addison se retourna légèrement, la regarda un instant puis posa sa main sur la sienne, la caressant lentement de son pouce. Qui consolait qui n'avait plus d'importance non plus à présent. De nouveau le silence puis Addison :

« L'eau de mer est plus facile à nettoyer que l'herbe ».

Ce fut au tour de Violet de considérer Addison. Un instant plus tard, elle éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Addison.

Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Mais c'était on ne peut plus libérateur. Elles rirent jusqu'à ce que les larmes leur montent aux yeux, les première larmes qu'elles étaient soulagées de ne pas pouvoir contrôler depuis des jours.

Puis Lucas s'agita et Violet et Addison étouffèrent leurs rires, rapprochant leurs têtes jusqu'à poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre comme deux complices d'une bonne blague en préparation.

Leur souffle ralentit peu à peu, chaud, la proximité parfumée.

Addison ferma les yeux et Violet ne tarda pas à percevoir les larmes qui perlaient sous ses paupières. Des larmes qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les précédentes.

« Cet hôtel… C'est celui où j'ai habité quand j'ai quitté New-York ». Violet attendit la suite car il était évident qu'il y en avait une quand la main d'Addison se resserra sur la sienne. Violet appuya un peu plus fort sur son bras.

« C'est l'hôtel de Mark ».

Violet comprit évidemment ce que cela voulait dire. Elle retira sa main et comme la dernière fois enveloppa Addison dans ses bras.

« Je ne pourrais pas dormir ici toute seule, pas après aujourd'hui », sanglota Addison.

Violet ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle avait précisément choisi un endroit qui ne pouvait que lui apporter autant de souffrances. À la place, elle fit exactement ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire en accompagnant Addison, elle lui donna une réponse qui allait l'aider, et sans qu'elle l'ait prévu, les aider toutes les deux.

Parmi tout ce qu'elles avaient à affronter, la solitude n'en ferait pas - n'en ferait plus - partie cette nuit. Elle raffermit légèrement son étreinte.

« Tu peux rester ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. **

**A/N : Bonne lecture ! **

Le plafond la narguait sans aucun doute.

Immuable, imperturbable à ce qui se passait en dessous, au bleu gris de ses yeux qui le fixaient inlassablement.

Addison avait eu l'occasion de l'observer dans le noir complet, à la lueur de la pleine Lune qui traversait les rideaux, et, quand elle avait renoncé à les tirer, à la faveur des jeux de lumière causés par l'éclat renvoyé par les vagues.

Rien ne l'aidait à trouver le sommeil. Ni l'immobilité, ni le calme, ni le grondement relaxant des vagues, ni les reflets hypnotiques qui dansaient allègrement au-dessus d'elle. Et encore moins la respiration de Jake.

Parce qu'elle semblait hurler _Tu n'es pas seule _et pourtant c'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait. _Je t'aime. _Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il si elle persistait à se dérober à ses tentatives de l'aider ?

Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Pourquoi le voyage à Seattle n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté ? Au lieu de la libérer, il semblait l'avoir renvoyé à Los Angeles avec un souvenir clandestin. Tellement caché, qu'elle-même ne pouvait l'identifier. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce voyage… lui manquait.

Addison sortit du lit en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Henry. Les murs ici aussi étaient totalement insensibles à son regard fatigué. Henry faisait ses nuits à présent, elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'il se réveille et qu'il ait besoin d'elle. Elle se serait sentie utile et à sa place, effaçant pour quelques minutes la sensation d'être perdue dans le cours de sa propre vie. Alors même qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait désiré.

Elle soupira d'avoir déjà trop retourné ces idées dans sa tête. Peut-être finirait-elle comme Charlotte, des aimants posés sur la tête pour soigner ses insomnies et elle donnerait alors une bonne occasion au bureau entier de rire enfin, en la voyant allongée avec le visage couvert de ce qui ressemblait de loin à des pustules.

Mais Pete n'était plus là. Nouveau soupir.

Ses pas la conduisirent dans la cuisine où elle fouilla machinalement dans les placards. Elle n'avait pas d'infusion. Comment après toutes ces nuits sans sommeil n'avait-elle pas pensé à en acheter ? Mais il y avait une boîte de thé. Bien sûr et pourquoi pas du café tant qu'elle y était ?

Elle allait refermer la porte quand un flacon doré attira son attention. Du miel. Sans savoir pourquoi – mais savait-on vraiment ce qu'on faisait à deux heures et demie du matin debout dans la cuisine ? – elle eut envie de l'ouvrir pour en respirer le parfum. Une longue inspiration plus tard, un thé parfumé ne lui parut plus une aussi mauvaise idée.

* * *

La cire liquide coulait en longues traînées de chaque côté de la bougie avant de se déposer au fond de l'assiette et de se figer.

Juste elle et cette petite lumière posée sur la table, son regard perdu dans la flamme. Quand elle l'avait déposée, c'était un espoir. Mais bientôt il n'y aurait plus que le noir et ce serait la déception.

C'était Sam qui lui avait appris ce truc. Violet s'en était souvenu et avait pensé, pendant une minute d'optimisme infondé, qu'une fois la bougie consumée, peut- son chagrin et ses peurs auraient été emportés avec la légère fumée.

Le noir succéda effectivement à la lumière mais sans aucune amélioration. Au contraire.

Pete n'avait pas voulu qu'on le pleure mais c'était un souhait égoïste, elle avait besoin de pleurer et elle avait tous les droits de se sentir abandonnée. Violet sentit son souffle s'accélérer - elle n'avait plus personne, son cœur cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine - Pete était mort, sa respiration se faire de plus en plus courte - Lucas n'avait plus qu'elle et quoiqu'il arrive à présent, elle devrait y faire face, seule.

Ses genoux se replièrent d'eux-mêmes sous son menton, dans une tentative de calmer la boule de nerfs et de muscles qui se mit à battre furieusement contre sa cage thoracique telle une bête monstrueuse. Une bête entravée par des liens sur lesquels elle tirait sans relâche, contre lesquels elle se débattait prête à la ravager de l'intérieur. Les martèlements étaient comme autant de coups de semonce. Jamais le matin n'arriverait à temps.

_Angoisses nocturnes, _tentait de rationnaliser la psychothérapeute en elle – parce qu'en cet instant elle en avait terriblement besoin. Tout ce que la lumière du jour parvenait à tenir à distance ressurgissait en puissance avec l'obscurité.

La pression de ne plus jamais devoir faillir pour son fils alors qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal et… la culpabilité. Celle d'avoir douté de Pete, de l'avoir jugé sur ces quelques mots laissés dans un message. Alors qu'il était mort. Elle avait été en colère alors que lui n'était tout simplement plus.

_Ce n'est pas votre colère qui a tué votre femme _se rappelait-elle avoir dit à Pete, _Vous ne saviez pas. _Et elle lui avait conseillé d'aller parler à la tombe d'Anna.

Il était étrange de voir à quel point les conseils qu'elle avait pu prodiguer lui étaient, à elle, parfaitement inutiles.

Car Violet n'avait pas de tombe à qui parler, juste une urne vide et un océan aussi immense et profond que sa douleur.

* * *

Le soleil avait fini par se lever. Évidemment. Il n'y avait que les affres de la nuit noire et de l'angoisse pour vous en faire douter.

La matinée s'étirait comme un chat paresseux et Violet en était reconnaissante, plus elle durait, plus tard la nuit tomberait et plus tard le cercle vicieux la rattraperait. Les patients n'étaient pas nombreux ce matin et Violet profita d'une pause pour se détendre, un coussin posé sur ses genoux et une main par-dessus, la tête basculée contre le dossier de son confortable fauteuil mauve. Elle allait fermer les yeux quand Addison passa devant la porte entrouverte.

Violet tourna la tête pour la voir hésiter à frapper, on l'aurait dit revenue à sa première année à OceanSide.

« Entre » lui proposa t-elle pour couper court à ses hésitations d'une part et parce qu'elle était contente qu'Addison vienne la voir de l'autre.

Addison s'assit à côté d'elle avec un léger sourire, son visage portant les traits d'une fatigue qui semblait avoir trouvé un remède temporaire.

« Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Addison anxieuse.

- Non, la matinée n'est pas vraiment chargée, j'en profite », répondit Violet passant sans le vouloir une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Addison connaissait ce signe.

« Tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil ? » interrogea celle-ci sans détour.

Violet écarquilla les yeux face à la justesse de la question - bien qu'elle devait l'avouer, il était évident qu'à un moment ou un autre les cernes qu'elle mettait tant de soin à camoufler finissent par se faire repérer. Elle passa ensuite une main sur son visage, surprise de voir à quel point elle était finalement soulagée que ça se voit, cela la mettait au pied du mur et l'obligeait à en parler. Mais Addison ne recevant pas de réponse regretta sa question, se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter la pièce en agitant les mains, exprimant ses remords.

« Bien sûr que ça doit être le cas ! Qui n'en aurait pas à ta place ? Moi j'en ai et je ne le suis pas ! Enfin pas vraiment, je veux dire, c'était ton mari et c'était mon ami et Mark aussi était mon ami et Jake est là et je ne sais pas… » Addison laissa son monologue s'éteindre de lui-même.

Violet sourit – parce que c'est toujours ce que les monologues d'Addison provoquaient chez elle. Elle en était désolée vu les circonstances mais il y avait au moins une chose inchangée qui la rendait… non pas heureuse, ni vraiment contente, elle se sentait…juste sous la surface de l'eau. Là où le ciel et le soleil étaient encore flous mais pouvaient être distingués. Pendant quelques secondes au moins.

On ne pouvait de toute façon jamais placer un mot pendant un monologue d'Addison, enfin on pouvait essayer mais Violet l'avait laissée faire sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et elle avait vu juste. Mais comment aider Addison à faire une place dans son esprit à chacun des hommes passés de sa vie et une autre à celui qui était présent aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cela semblait l'éternel problème d'Addison.

Addison revint s'asseoir et adopta la même position que celle de Violet avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Violet l'imita et elles se retrouvèrent, encore une fois à fixer le plafond ensemble.

« Je bois du thé, annonça Addison après quelques temps.

- Plus de jus vert ? s'étonna Violet.

- Si, non, je veux dire du thé pour dormir.

- Mmh. J'ai déjà essayé », soupira Violet défaite.

Le silence se réinstalla. Avec la légèreté d'un voile descendant lentement vers le sol après avoir été lâché dans une douce brise. Etait-ce le jour ou la présence d'Addison qui le rendait ainsi ? Supportable. Presque - non, vraiment confortable. Malgré tout.

Sans doute était-ce un peu des deux.

« Hé, lança soudainement Addison, faisant sursauter Violet.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? » s'inquiéta t-elle affolée en regardant l'heure. Le temps avait dû passer, Addison avait cet effet là aussi, et elles devaient sûrement retrouver chacune leurs patients. Mais rien de tel ne se reflétait chez Addison, ses lèvres s'étiraient juste en un sourire plus grand que celui qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là.

« J'ai juste eu une idée », dit-elle en souriant toujours, posant une main sur l'épaule de Violet pour la calmer. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils dans l'attente d'un développement, ne pouvant empêcher l'inquiétude de pointer : avec Addison, on ne savait jamais.

« Je me disais que lorsque l'une d'entre nous n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle n'avait qu'à appeler l'autre ». En l'énonçant à haute voix, Addison se demanda où était la solution dans cette idée. Sans compter que celle qui appelait avait des chances de réveiller celle qui était enfin parvenue à trouver le sommeil.

Addison, encore une fois, n'attendit pas la réaction de Violet et fit la réponse elle-même.

« Non, c'est ridicule.» Et elle ôta sa main de l'épaule de Violet pour lui faire signe d'oublier ce qu'elle venait juste de suggérer, la laissant tomber ensuite entre elles sur le canapé avec un soupir.

« Non ce n'est pas ridicule mais… » Violet recouvrit la main d'Addison de la sienne, laissant sa phrase en suspens devant l'incapacité d'en trouver une fin convenable. Elles reprirent leur observation silencieuse du plafond.

L'idée n'était pas ridicule. Désespérée peut-être, mais certainement pas insensée tant le réconfort qu'elle semblait suggérer était… incroyablement tentant.

Mais dangereuse comme toutes les tentations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. **

**A/N : Bonne lecture ! **

C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle le savait, même la psychiatre en elle en était presque certaine.

C'était… malsain. Comme ces gens qui tenaient à voir de leurs propres yeux le lieu d'une catastrophe au cours d'un voyage touristique, se prenant en photos devant les reliquats du malheur des autres.

Mais elle n'était pas « ces gens ». Elle était une femme qui avait perdu son mari sur un lieu d'où il aurait dû revenir.

Elle voulait voir cet endroit.

Il lui avait pris son mari alors elle avait le droit de se rendre sur place et de lui en réclamer ses dernier instants. Le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant sur lequel ses yeux s'étaient figés, le vent soulevant la poussière qui l'avait accompagné pendant sa course avant de poursuivre son chemin sans lui et les derniers échos qui avaient accompagné la cessation soudaine des battements de son cœur. Elle voulait tout ça.

Pour se sentir plus proche de lui ou pour le laisser un peu mieux partir.

Cela, seul l'endroit le lui dirait.

En ouvrant la porte, elle était presque convaincue. Pour une fois, elle n'essayait pas de faire ce qui lui paraissait juste pour les autres, elle faisait ce qu'elle estimait bon pour elle.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû appeler Cooper pour le prévenir mais il aurait insisté pour venir ou pour qu'elle n'y aille pas et elle refusait d'entendre l'un comme l'autre. Elle avait averti la nounou qu'elle serait de retour avant la tombée de la nuit, cela suffisait largement.

Elle ferma et se retourna tête baissée, manquant de rentrer dans une autre personne qui de toute évidence avait l'intention de lui rendre visite. Violet regarda Addison d'un air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, répondit Addison gênée, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir cette semaine alors je venais… juste comme ça » expliqua t-elle toujours embarrassée.

Violet tenta de deviner ce que les motivations d'Addison cachaient : venait-elle surveiller comment elle allait ou avait-elle simplement besoin d'une amie ? Aujourd'hui la seconde solution lui parut plus plausible, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

« Désolée mais je dois sortir, on se verra au bureau lundi ? » dit Violet avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle s'en voulait un peu pour le manque de tact, elle aurait pu dire ''plus tard'' mais elle n'était pas sûre que l'état dans lequel elle allait revenir lui permettrait d'aider d'Addison en quoi que ce soit.

« Oh très bien, dans ce cas… Je vais y aller. » Avec son pouce, elle indiqua la route par-dessus son épaule pour illustrer ses propos, ses lèvres parfaitement maquillées d'un rose discret s'étirant en une grimace qui devait être un sourire et fit demi-tour.

Jouant avec ses clés comme si elle hésitait à nouveau, cette fois entre partir et faire entrer Addison, Violet la regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment étrange. Celui de l'avoir blessée et de devoir réparer son erreur immédiatement.

« Je vais au canyon. » lança t-elle.

Addison s'arrêta sur place, se retourna et scruta son visage. Violet pouvait presqu'entendre la question qui résonnait dans l'esprit d'Addison : «_Je vais au canyon » comme dans « Je vais là où mon mari a été retrouvé dans un état tel que j'ai eu du mal à l'identifier ? »_

Mais aucune interrogation ni tentative de dissuasion ni de ''Tu as perdu la tête'' ne franchirent ses lèvres. Dans ses hauts talons et sa robe impeccable, elle lui annonça simplement :

« Je viens.

- Non », affirma Violet en dépassant Addison, coupant court à toute discussion. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir avoué la vérité. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu garder pour elle son projet ?

« Non ? » répéta Addison avec défi. « Tu es venue avec moi, je viens avec toi » lança t-elle à son tour au dos de Violet.

« Addison ! » tenta de raisonner Violet en se retournant, partagée entre la colère et le désir de céder. « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu me rendes la pareille !

- Non, tu l'as fait parce que tu es mon amie », répondit Addison avec calme et, s'approchant de Violet qui était à présent debout près de son véhicule, ajouta : « Laisse moi faire de même ».

Violet détourna le regard, elle savait qu'en la regardant elle allait flancher. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'Addison.

« J'ai dit non Addison, prononça t-elle sur un ton de regret qu'elle aurait préféré éviter, C'est trop bizarre », finit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication imparable.

« Pourquoi ? » lui cria alors Addison.

Cette fois Violet la regarda, furieuse mais bizarrement sans lui en vouloir vraiment.

« Parce que ! » cria t-elle en retour. « Je vais là où… là où Pete… Ça n'a rien à voir avec Seattle ! »

Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle rien ne se passa puis, au grand soulagement de Violet, Addison hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Tu as raison » reconnut-elle et elle se rendit à sa propre voiture.

Le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, Violet s'en voulut à nouveau d'avoir repoussé Addison.

Mais celle-ci était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Ouvrant sa portière, elle reprit :

« Tu as raison, ça n'a rien à voir avec Seattle. » Et entrant à moitié dans l'habitacle, elle conclut «C'est pire. »

Puis claquant la portière, elle passa sa tête par la vitre pour ajouter « Je te suis ».

Violet resta estomaquée par tant de détermination. Et encore plus étrange, ce n'était pas une sensation entièrement désagréable.

* * *

Ce fut long et pénible.

Addison se changea dans sa voiture et elles empruntèrent le chemin que prenaient les coureurs habituellement.

Puis Violet se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de retrouver l'endroit de la chute.

Et elle craqua.

Tentant de lui assurer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'endroit exact, Addison subit les éclats de Violet, les _Tu ne comprends pas ! _et les refus de se laisser aller dans ses bras comme Addison avait accepté de le faire dans les siens. Elle dut assister impuissante aux scènes déchirantes de son amie se répétant à elle-même les indications que la police avait pu lui fournir et qu'elle connaissait par cœur en arpentant dans un sens et dans l'autre une portion du sentier, cherchant vainement une manifestation de la nature, un stigmate, que c'était arrivé _là. _

Comme si le fait qu'elle ne voit pas ce _là _impliquait qu'il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Et Violet ne pouvait le supporter, parce Pete était vraiment mort et qu'il n'était pas possible que le lieu de l'accident n'en porte aucune marque. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle – sa femme, à qui il avait adressé ses derniers mots (mais qu'en savait-elle, peut-être avait-il salué d'autres coureurs sur son passage et cela lui fit encore plus mal) ne puisse pas savoir ce que des inconnus avaient vu et qu'eux se soient tenus là où elle _se devait _d'être.

Ce qui semblait des heures plus tard, Violet, épuisée, finit par s'asseoir sur un bord du chemin rocailleux parmi la terre sèche et les seules herbes qui pouvaient pousser dans un tel désert, et laissa son regard errer dans le vide. Addison avança prudemment dans sa direction, ne voulant pas risquer d'engager une nouvelle dispute puis s'assit à ses côtés quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

La ville s'étendait sous leurs yeux, pénombre baignée par les lueurs rougeoyantes du soleil couchant auxquelles se mariaient parfaitement les touches jaune et orangé, ici et là, des première lumières dans les rues et les habitations. Addison savait pertinemment que Violet y était insensible. Et elle-même prêtait en cet instant d'avantage d'attention à Violet qu'au spectacle du crépuscule.

Bientôt la nuit allait tomber et Addison devinait qu'elle devrait à nouveau lutter avec Violet pour la tirer de là. Elle songea à appeler quelqu'un. Cooper ? Sheldon ?

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, Violet se leva et s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. « J'ai promis de revenir avant la nuit tombée » dit-elle simplement sans un regard en arrière.

Addison se hâta de la rejoindre et elles regagnèrent leurs voitures respectives alors que la mer s'apprêtait à engloutir complètement l'aura solaire. Dans un silence de mort comme il convenait si bien de le dire étant donné la situation.

Faisant jouer la clé dans la serrure, Addison jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Violet. Elle n'allait rien ajouter, elle n'était de toute façon pas douée pour ce genre de choses mais elle avait pensé que sa présence aurait suffi.

La présence de Violet lui avait suffit à elle.

Le malaise qu'elle ressentit à l'idée de n'avoir été d'aucun secours à Violet lui parut plus profond qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Mais c'était peut-être juste son égo.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle s'aperçut que Violet se tenait à sa gauche. Son étonnement fut de courte durée. Violet se réfugia contre elle dans un mouvement vif l'obligeant à se caler contre la voiture. Un soulagement qu'elle se sentait coupable de ressentir dans de pareilles circonstances l'envahit. Elle referma ses bras autour du corps tendu de Violet et laissa les larmes muettes imbiber son épaule, les bras accrochés à son cou avec désespoir lui faisant légèrement mal mais l'effet d'une douleur agréable. Puis peu à peu Violet se détendit.

Addison s'autorisa alors à déposer un baiser parmi les cheveux bouclés. Un signe de remerciement.

Sa présence suffisait finalement.

* * *

Trois heures et quart du matin. Les chiffres luisants étaient la seule chose qui la raccrochaient à l'espoir du lendemain. Même s'il semblait s'écouler beaucoup plus qu'une minute avant que le 15 ne devienne 16 et ainsi de suite. Elle avait toujours peur - quand elle n'était pas complètement terrifiée.

Elle n'avait jamais appelé Addison au cours de ses insomnies. Pour la même raison qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû fixer le plafond avec elle dans cette chambre de Seattle et ailleurs, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt la veille.

Elle _s'habituait_ à Addison, à sa présence dans les heures les plus sombres - au sens figuré, et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'étende au sens propre.

Elle avait un long chemin à parcourir et elle ne voulait pas entraîner Addison dans ses chutes, l'embarrasser quand elle ferait du surplace. Elle devait avancer seule et de la même manière quand cela serait nécessaire se relever seule. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était de toute façon. Seule.

En dehors de la mort, il n'y avait finalement rien de semblable entre l'épreuve d'Addison et la sienne. Et puis Addison avait Jake. Alors même si elles étaient amies, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'immiscer autant dans le chagrin et les doutes d'Addison comme elle ne pouvait pas laisser Addison l'apaiser avec autant de facilité. Elle l'avait rassurée, réconfortée mais hier… Hier, cela avait été plus… Plus tout simplement.

Le 28 se transforma péniblement en 29 et tout aussi difficilement, Violet déglutit en gardant les yeux rivés sur les chiffres, s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit le seul moment où elle s'était sentie véritablement en paix pendant une minute depuis des semaines.

Le canyon, les souvenirs de Pete tout autour d'elle et les bras d'Addison encore plus près.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. **

**A/N : Les deux derniers chapitres seront classés (léger) M et n'apparaîtront donc pas automatiquement sur la page, il faudra passer par le filtre. Bonne lecture ! **

La porte à peine refermée et Addison juste devant.

Une impression de déjà-vu.

Seule la gaieté qui animait Addison distinguait cette scène de la précédente.

Il n'était pas difficile de l'éviter à OceanSide : prétexter la fatigue ou le travail pour éviter le confort douillet d'un moment de silence à fixer le plafond, et se cacher tout simplement pour échapper aux déjeuners où les repas étaient susceptibles de retrouver une certaine saveur.

Rapidement elle découvrit que tout le monde savait où elle était : dans le bureau de Pete, mais personne n'osait venir la troubler.

Au départ ce n'était pas exprès, elle en avait vraiment besoin, comme tout ce qui la rattachait à lui. Puis c'était devenu une habitude, comme une visite quotidienne qu'elle lui aurait rendue pour savoir comment s'était déroulée sa matinée ou s'il avait des projets pour la soirée. Quelque chose de totalement inconcevable s'il avait été encore en vie tellement leur couple avait été cahotique.

Elle s'asseyait dans un coin et s'imprégnait des dernièrs parfums qui subsistaient, herbes médicinales dans un bocal laissé ouvert, encens persistant laisser son regard dériver sur les divers objets, ceux qui lui étaient inconnus et dont elle essayait de deviner l'utilisation, ceux qui lui étaient familiers et apportaient selon les jours les larmes ou le sourire. Quand elle se trouvait là, elle avait beau savoir que cela ne la menait nulle part sur cette fameuse route d'un avenir sans lui, elle éprouvait une sensation de sécurité qu'elle se félicitait de venir chercher ici plutôt que dans les moments passés avec Addison.

Addison qui s'apprêtait donc à lui rendre à nouveau une visite impromptue alors qu'elle quittait son domicile.

« Décidément, je n'ai jamais de chance, remarqua cette dernière sans se départir de sa bonne humeur malgré l'embarras qui commençait à pointer.

- On peut dire ça oui, marmonna Violet en réponse.

- Alors tu veux… qu'on fasse quelque chose demain ? » proposa Adddison avec une gaucherie attendissante que Violet ne comprendrait jamais. Un instant elle était une femme brillante et déterminée, ne faisant mentir ni sa réputation ni ses diplômes et celui d'après une femme hésitante se débattant avec ses propres émotions, pensées, idées et tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus qui n'ait pas un rapport direct avec son travail.

« Je pensais emmener Henry au parc, poursuivit Addison en l'accompagnant à sa voiture.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai mon groupe de parole tu sais…, déclina Violet en lui jetant un bref regard.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Après ?

- J'ai rarement envie de compagnie en sortant de là, désolée. »

Le ton distant, le regard fuyant, Addison sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Violet, est-ce que…

-Je dois vraiment partir Addison.»

Addison resta un long moment debout dans l'allée, avec un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ne pensait pas devoir porter et surtout, le réconfort qu'elle était venu chercher parti vers une destination qu'elle avait oubliée de demander. Mais vu la conversation, sans doute n'aurait elle pas eu de réponse.

* * *

La cuisine avait toujours été le centre névralgique d'Oceanside. Bien plus que la salle de réunion, c'est ici que tout le monde se rassemblait, que les nouvelles étaient partagées - les bonnes comme celles s'apparentant à un fardeau, que tout était dévoilé - à la faveur d'un lapsus révélateur ou d'un collègue un peu trop inquisiteur, que les désaccords s'exprimaient avant que l'un des protagonistes ne quitte la pièce de façon théâtrale tandis que tout le monde prenait parti à grand bruit.

Addison adorait cette pièce et ces moments.

Mais la mort de Pete avait tout changé. Ils n'étaient plus que des gens qui se croisaient furtivement, échangeaient quelques mots, se forçaient parfois à rire avant que le silence ne paraisse trop bizarre et se sauvaient d'un air coupable dès qu'ils étaient plus de trois.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Addison ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait besoin de la cuisine et ne voulait voir personne. À part Violet. Mais cela n'arriverait pas évidemment.

Cela n'arrivait plus et elle songea qu'elle l'avait peut-être trop envahie, d'où le recul.

Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il s'était forgé quelque chose de nouveau entre elles, un soutien indéfectible depuis la mort de Pete et celle de Mark, depuis Seattle, depuis le canyon.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, le regard fixé sur les stores obstinément fermés du bureau de son amie.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

Addison soupira de frustration en voyant Sheldon entrer. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

« Non, tout va très bien, merci Sheldon ». Elle détourna son regard du bureau de Violet, continuant de siroter son…

« Vous vous êtes mise au thé », remarqua Sheldon avec cet air entendu qui annonçait qu'elle allait avoir droit à une analyse.

« Oui, je bois du thé », répondit-elle avec un sourire lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait déduit de son observation.

« Avec du…

- Hé, ne touchez pas à ça » avertit Addison en lui donnant une tape sur la main tandis qu'il allait se saisir du flacon de miel pour l'examiner telle la preuve du méfait.

Frottant sa main comme s'il avait réellement eu mal, Sheldon la regarda avec un air stupéfait qui l'aurait faite rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi agacée. (Pour quelle raison, elle l'ignorait).

« C'est à moi », indiqua Addison comme une excuse implacable.

Sheldon garda le silence, planté entre le comptoir et l'évier tandis qu'Addison avala une nouvelle gorgée, une main fermement serrée autour de ''sa propriété ''.

« Naomi mange des chocolats » annonça t-il comme si cela était la suite logique de la conversation mais Addison devina où il voulait en venir.

« Naomi ne mange plus de chocolats » l'informa t-elle comme si cela allait démonter sa théorie et effacer la conclusion qu'il avait pu en tirer.

« Oui mais vous, vous buvez du thé au miel ».

Addison quitta la pièce avec la tasse et le flacon sans un autre mot.

Oui, elle buvait du thé au miel parce qu'à la nuit tombée, dès que ses pensées la coinçaient avec Mark, Pete ou Jake, une tasse ne manquait jamais de la calmer.

Et oui depuis quelques temps, elle en buvait la journée. Parce qu'il semblait désormais avoir aussi l'effet de combler un vide.

* * *

Un chaos organisé. C'était ainsi qu'on avait coutume d'appeler la salle des urgences. Le monde, les cris, la précipitation. Et aussi le temps de la réfléxion, les soins, l'accompagnement.

Cela aurait dû être une de ces nuits.

ll y avait eu le monde, les cris et l'arrivée en hâte des médecins d'OceanSide les uns après les autres. Il y avait eu les discussions avec Cooper, les tentatives pour ramener le calme entre les parents de Sara et les soins apportés à leur fille.

L'histoire aurait dû se terminer là.

Mais sans aucune logique tout avait recommencé : les cris, la nécessité d'agir au plus vite et trop de monde pour qu'il soit acceptable que ce qui s'était produit soit arrivé sans qu'on le remarque.

Sara avait disparu.

Impuissante, Violet fixa le lit sur lequel s'était trouvée l'enfant quelques minutes auparavant.

À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait eu là un petit être fait de chair et de sang, un petit cœur qui battait trop vite au rythme des disputes de son père et sa mère, un petit esprit encombré par des préoccupations qui ne devraient appartenir qu'aux adultes – séparation, conflit, garde, une petite voix qui avait tenté de se faire entendre pour rétablir une situation par laquelle les adultes s'étaient laissés dépasser. Il y avait eu une présence attentive à ce qui se disait derrière le rideau pendant qu'on s'occupait de son bras, une présence qui même silencieuse n'en signifiait pas moins qu'elle existait.

Et à présent, plus rien.

Une seconde la vie et la suivante le vide.

Cette situation… Le sol parut tanguer sous les pieds de Violet.

_6h45 – N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ; 18h45 : Madame, nous avons retrouvé un corps…_

La pièce tourna légèrement, obligeant Violet à se tenir au chevet.

Non, décida t-elle, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément, elle devait se ressaisir, se rendre auprès des parents et tout faire pour éviter qu'ils connaissent ce qu'elle avait connu. Les aider à s'accrocher à ce qu'elle n'avait plus : l'espoir. Elle devait les aider à retrouver leur enfant.

Violet franchit les rideaux pour retourner vers le couloir quand la réalisation la frappa.

Un enfant. De l'espoir.

Lucas.

Elle avait Lucas.

Elle dut s'arrêter un autre instant, envisageant pour la première fois depuis la mort de Pete, sa situation sous un œil nouveau. Ce n'était plus un nœud inextricable mais des fils qui se dénouaient comme les rubans d'un cadeau : il lui restait Lucas.

Alors, même en sachant que sa route serait tout de même longue et difficile, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait finalement plus que ces gens.

Chérir ce qu'elle avait et aider ceux qui n'avaient plus. Cela semblait un bon équilibre. Il n'y aurait plus de place pour le vide dans sa vie à elle.

* * *

L'univers semblait vouloir reprendre ce qu'il lui avait timidement offert. Les jours et les semaines défilaient, se transformant soudainement en mois sans qu'elle puisse approcher Violet pour échanger plus de quelques mots ici et là, tel un pied de nez à ces moments passés ensemble comme volés au cours normal du temps.

Violet s'était engagée corps et âme dans la recherche de Sara et Addison l'admirait pour cela mais elle aurait aimé plus que des phrases lancées entre le bureau et l'ascenceur.

Relançant la bouilloire, elle attendit une nouvelle provision d'eau chaude.

Sans Violet pour s'échapper de ses propres pensées et de chez elle, Addison avait fini par se faire à l'idée de se confier à Jake, toujours là, toujours aussi compréhensif, à attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais elle avait commencé à lui parler, essayant de restaurer ce qu'était leur vie avant la mort respective de Pete et de Mark, elle l'avait laissé sortir de son retrait et se rapprocher d'elle, évoquant ce qu'elle avait ressenti, l'écoutant à son tour, renouant le dialogue. Ainsi les soirées aussi, avec lui, s'étaient succédées, passant de bizarres à plus ou moins convenables avant de redevenir une certaine routine.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils possédaient avant : une distance continuait de la séparer de Jake et ce qu'elle devait traverser pour la franchir, elle l'ignorait. Mais dans ces moments de doutes nocturnes, elle descendait se préparer une tasse de thé, et un délicat parfum de miel plus tard elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Ce ne pouvait de toutes façons pas être quelque chose de tellement préoccupant. Parce qu'au cours de l'une de ces soirées, Jake la demanda en mariage.

Et elle accepta.

* * *

Ce n'était pas sa première bague de fiançailles mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire tourner nerveusement autour de son doigt.

Elle était satisfaite. Juste satisfaite. Comme après avoir pris une décision judicieuse. Ni contente ni heureuse ni même surexcitée comme la Addison qu'elle était aurait dû l'être face à une promesse de bonheur éternel. Une promesse qui cette fois avait les meilleures chances d'être tenues.

La sortant de ses réflexions, le brouhaha ambiant la fit sourire.

La cuisine, comme tout semblait-il, avait évolué également. Ils se rassemblaient à présent. Sans hésitation. Naviguant à travers le chagrin et menant leur vie chacun de leur côté, ils avaient fini par se retrouver, tels que Pete aurait souhaité les voir.

Tous ensemble, à échanger, à se chamailler. À plaisanter. Ce n'était pas et ne serait jamais comme avant mais c'était comme dans ses dernières volontés. Et si cela avait été difficile à comprendre immédiatement après sa mort, cela l'était moins aujourd'hui. Cette coutume qui leur était inconnue les aidait finalement à aller de l'avant. L'absence de Pete pesait moins maintenant qu'ils avaient l'impression que d'une certaine manière, il participait.

Addison écoutait les conversations sans les suivre vraiment, essayant de se détendre un peu plus et de profiter du moment présent car même Violet était là, et une fois l'instant passé, elle était à peu près sûre que Violet s'évaporerait.

Les recherches pour retrouver Sara se poursuivaient.

Un peu plus tard, passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, Violet vint pourtant la voir dans son bureau après leur réunion impromptue et Addison n'aurait su dire combien cette vision lui faisait plaisir. Trop sans doute. Mais il faut dire qu'elle était continuellement à fleur de peau depuis Mark et Pete. Non, tout n'avait pas changé.

Violet lui adressa un sourire, celui d'une amie, celui de circonstances, et Addison sentit l'agacement poindre mais lui rendit son sourire.

« Je suis contente pour toi, lui dit Violet. Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours désiré. »

L'agacement se transforma en une violente et incompréhensible déception. Son sourire s'effaça.

« Addison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, mentit-elle, j'ai du travail. » Et baissant la tête vers les papiers étalés sur son bureau, elle signifia ainsi que leur conversation, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi cet étrange et bref échange, était terminé.

Décontenancée, Violet ferma la porte puis se hâta vers l'hôpital où la mobilisation se poursuivait et où le comportement d'Addison fut rapidement mis de côté.

Addison, elle, ne cessa d'y penser toute la journée.

* * *

Minuit moins vingt. L'agitation attendait en général plus longtemps avant de la saisir. Mais la journée… pouvait expliquer son état.

Comme un film repassé un millier de fois, elle veilla à ne pas déranger Jake, jeta un œil à Henry et descendit à la cuisine.

La bouilloire, la tasse, le thé.

Il manquait le miel.

Addison ouvrit les placards à la volée, pratiquement prise de panique, fouillant nerveusement, poussant, renversant boîtes et récipients avec tant de discrétion que Jake finit par descendre lui aussi.

« Addison, tu vas réveiller Henry » lui dit-il calmement. Il n'était plus à une excentricité près de sa future femme mais il ne voulait pas qu'à cela s'ajoute un bébé à rendormir.

« Non, il dort à poings fermés, j'ai vérifié », marmonna Addison depuis le placard sous l'évier.

«Avant de mettre tout ce bazar. Il est près de minuit, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? »

Addison se redressa et le regarda enfin, perdue et sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Je ne trouve pas le miel, je ne peux pas m'endormir sans le miel ».

« Addison vient là ». Il contourna le plan de travail pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se déroba.

« Il me faut du miel, Jake ! » cria Addison, surprise par son propre éclat. Jake leva les deux mains en signe de rédition.

« D'accord, d'accord » acquiesca t-il en baissant la voix pour la calmer. « Mais il n'y en a plus, je vais aller t'en chercher si c'est si important pour toi. En attendant, tu restes ici et tu évites de réveiller Henry. »

« Non… » le rappela Addison tandis qu'il prenait déjà sa veste à l'entrée. « Je… Je vais y aller. Reste avec Henry, je serai vite revenue ». Et elle fut dehors une seconde plus tard.

Le saut à l'épicerie ouverte 24h sur 24h ne dura pas plus de dix minutes et Addison retourna en direction de chez elle, ce qu'elle voulait à présent installé sur le siège passager.

Ce qu'elle voulait. _Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours désiré. _

Avant d'avoir pu réellement y réfléchir, Addison changea de route.

Il était minuit passé quand elle se retrouva face à une Violet effarée.

* * *

Violet la laissa entrer sans poser de question, il était clair à voir l'expression d'Addison qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur – l'heure n'entrait pas en jeu, pas entre elles en tous cas… Enfin, à une période cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance, à présent… Violet ne savait pas vraiment où elles en étaient.

Addison resta dans le hall et balaya le reste de la maison du regard, dos à la porte et les mains sur les hanches. Violet s'appuya contre le mur et ressera les pans de sa robe de chambre, attendant une explication.

Addison lui fit enfin face la mâchoire contractée par une colère contenue.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, Violet ? » Le murmure n'enlevait rien au ton furieux. « Tu veux que je te réponde alors que _toi_ tu as refusé ? Tu veux que _je te parle_, Violet ? Alors que toi tu… toi… »

« Addison », intervint Violet en se rapprochant, tendant une main pour l'apaiser. Mais Addison esquiva le geste d'un mouvement d'épaule, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Tu as tort Violet ! Tu - as -tort », insista Addison en détachant chaque mot. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya une larme qui était parvenue à s'échapper.

Violet ne pouvait que regarder, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui mettait Addison dans cet état ? Et pourquoi ne se laissait-elle pas réconforter alors que ç'avait toujours été le cas ? Même si là encore, c'était à une autre période.

Le murmure cessa alors d'être furieux. Il devint juste… implorant.

« Je n'ai pas tout, Violet… Depuis des mois… J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une autre amie ».

La révélation noua les entrailles de Violet comme aucun sentiment ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de Pete. Elle considéra pour la première fois les déjeuners et les conversations qu'elle avait évités, les propositions de passer du temps ensemble qu'elle avait repoussées comme des erreurs de jugement. Et puis il y avait les recherches, aider les uns ne signifiait pas en abandonner d'autres.

Cette idée de chemins à suivre chacune de son côté… n'était qu'une erreur. Une décision qu'elle avait prise seule, sans l'expliquer à Addison. Elle s'en voulut d'autant plus que c'était quelque chose que Pete lui avait toujours reproché. Elle décidait toujours pour deux, quelle que soit l'autre personne, persuadée d'agir pour le mieux de tous ceux qui étaient concernés.

« Je suis désolée » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Addison hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi ».

Violet avança à nouveau sa main et cette fois Addison se laissa approcher. Violet l'attira alors contre elle et la serra avec un mélange de délicatesse et de fermeté voulant lui signifier ainsi que la situation allait changerà partir de maintenant. Addison compléta aussitôt leur étreinte, refermant ses bras autour de Violet.

La sensation de réconfort incomparable l'enveloppa aussitôt avec pourtant quelque chose de nouveau, elle semblait décuplée par les récentes émotions. Addison ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes, inspirant profondément comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien avec Violet, une promesse de complicité renouvelée implicitement échangée. Puis prise par une envie irrésistible, elle descendit plus bas, alignant son visage avec celui de Violet et inspira une nouvelle fois avec délice. Son souffle se bloqua alors et elle ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur.

Violet portait une crème de nuit au parfum doux et sucré de miel.


End file.
